


под сигаретный дым в лучах солнца

by diei_elf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf
Summary: «Мы словно два гея» вспоминались слова парня, с которым он впервые шел за ручку, с которым впервые почувствовал то самое тепло и бабочек в животе, про которых пишут в романах и поют в песнях...





	под сигаретный дым в лучах солнца

Весенние деньки, когда почки на деревьях уже распустились, трава пробудилась после зимы и выросла достаточно, чтобы в ней заползали жучки, настали и радовали вместе с той мыслью, что еще немного, совсем малость, и настанут летние каникулы. 

10 класс - впереди 11, еще рывок и «привет, взрослый мир проблем, взрослый мир новых возможностей»...

Этот солнечный, но ветреный день не смог испортить даже поход в библиотеку на скучное мероприятие, которое нельзя было пропустить, только если ты не самоубийца, либо не переходишь в другую школу. После того, как закончились уроки, парень с темными волосами направился в гардеробную на первом этаже, чтобы забрать свою джинсовку. Рядом проходили одноклассники и, не замечая его, проходили мимо, словно он мелкий камушек в большой реке школьного потока. А что для реки какой-то камень? Ничего. 

После толкучки и шумихи, что всегда образовывалась у гардеробной после шестого урока, было настоящим наслаждением выйти на улицу, где и свежий воздух, и пространство, хоть танго танцуй. Но, школьное мероприятие обязывало идти в библиотеку, чтобы снова засесть в холодном, душном и пыльном помещении, как минимум, еще на час (если не больше). И, к счастью или нет, брюнет редко гулял на улице и не знал, где находится городская библиотека номер 1. Пришлось примостится к группе одноклассников, которые, как и он, не имели понятия, где находится библиотека, и которые решили идти туда вместе с тем единственным другом-спасителем, который был в курсе, где этот пункт назначения выстроен. 

За десять минут собралась компания из девяти человек. Не только парни, но и девушки, бурно обсуждали что-то между собой. А по пути кто-то вытащил колонку и теперь вся недо-десятка шла под сомнительные песни, что разносились в немалом радиусе от них. Некоторые прохожие кидали презрительные взгляды, проходя мимо группки подростков, среди которых были: девушка с розовыми волосами, ее подруга с андрогидной внешностью в клетчатой рубашке, парень анимешник и несколько относительно "нормальных" личностей. 

Сам брюнет назвать себя "нормальным" не мог, но внешность его особо не выделялась чем-то неординарным среди остальных, он не умел вести себя шумно, поэтому, в глазах других, в глазах взрослого поколения, он, наверное, самый нормальный подросток. 

Только вот идет позади всех и один, наблюдая и мечтая о своем. Это привычно и удобно. Когда ты не научился быть шумным и активным, ты автоматически становишься подобием зомби, но с мозгами. Социофоб с внутренней свехпотребностью в общении. 

Брюнет шел за одноклассниками, задумавшись и не обращая внимания на слова песни, что звучали так громко, пока светловолосый, высокий парень, что сидит на соседнем ряду, не сбавил шаг, поравнявшись рядом, и не взял за руку местную тихоню. Руки брюнета всегда были либо очень холодные, как лед, либо теплые и потные, что даже экран телефона сходил с ума от жара пальцев, которыми пытались нажать на кнопки. 

К счастью, в этот раз руки из-за ветра у брюнета были холодными и сухими. 

Чужая рука была такой теплой и так нежно обхватывала, что не хотелось отпускать. Светловолосый одноклассник не смотрел на тихоню, как и он на того, но оба шли немного улыбаясь. 

\- Знаешь, мы как два гея, - на беззаботно сказанные одноклассником слова обернулись все, кто шел впереди. Так неловко, но... 

Брюнет громко усмехнулся, смотря в глаза одноклассника, который тоже посмотрел в ответ. 

\- Почему как?...

Пачка дешевых сигарет быстро закончилась, стоило достать ее девушке. Парни, что держались за руки, шли позади всех, вдыхая вишневый дым от сигарет, который ветром относило назад. Солнечные лучи проходили сквозь почти прозрачные дымные линии так поэтично. Бюнет смотрел на дым в лучах солнца и, ощутив, как тепло, согревающее его руку, пропало, снова улыбнулся, опустив взгляд к земле. 

Так не будет вечно. Дым от сигарет развеялся также быстро, как развеялось тепло чужого прикосновения... 

И снова одиночество морозило его руки.


End file.
